


Hand in Hand

by screaming_leeches



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_leeches/pseuds/screaming_leeches
Summary: Masato and Ren have the same problem, who's going to propose first?





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend.

“Currently, there is only one thing on my mind.” Ren sighed as he uncapped his water bottle.

Otoya perked up right after he bit from his sandwich. He raised an eyebrow and swallowed, “What would that be, Ren?”

Ren chuckled, “Proposing to Masato, that’s all.”

Otoya smiled, “So you’re actually going to do it, huh?! After all of that coaxing and talking for months, you’re doing it?!”

Ren knew his red head was poking fun at him, Otoya bit from his sandwich once more and then sipped from his own drink.

“How did you propose?” Ren asked.

Otoya sat back as he messed up his own hair, “Aaaaah, well what do you want to know? The build-up or what?”

“Just tell me Oto.” Ren rubbed his temples.

Otoya laughed, “To be honest, it was just spur of the moment.”

Ren chuckled, “Classic Otoya, but thank you.”

“Hey, we’re on in five! Get ready!” The director yelled towards them. 

* * *

 

Early morning photo shoots were never Masato’s forte. He didn’t mind getting up in the morning, in fact, he is a morning person. The male just hated being caked in makeup and forced to pose in front of the camera. As an Idol, it’s apart of his job. However, it’s too early for a fashion photoshoot. Masato rested his hand on his hip and leaned his head on Tokiya. Tokiya stood there with a small smile. His coat was falling off of his shoulder as he put an arm around Masato. Three flashes of light came from the camera. After that, they pulled away from one another as a makeup artist ran up to them. She brushed some blush on Tokiya then fixed up Masato’s hair. She ran off as they got into another pose.

Three more flashes came and then they pulled away from one another again. One of the cameramen held his hands, he moved his fingers just a tad bit. The two of them sighed and stepped away from the white wall. They sat down as Tokiya let out a soft sigh. Masato crossed his arms, who knew modeling could be so tiring?

“Just 30 more minutes Hijirikawa, then it’ll be over with,” Tokiya spoke, “After that, you can go home.”

Masato couldn’t help but chuckle, “I have an interview after this, Ichinose.”

The two of them shared a small chuckle after that Masato sipped from his water bottle. He tried not to mess up his nude lipstick, he didn’t want it to be reapplied. Tokiya checked his phone and sent a couple of text messages. Masato sat in silence, though he couldn’t but to have one thing to press on his mind.

He knew Ren for a while now, in fact, they’ve been in a romantic relationship for quite a while now. It’s going to be three years soon, now that’s a long while. Though not as long as the other couples he knows. Tokiya has been in a relationship for five years, and he’s been married for two years (during those years).

Masato couldn’t help but stare down at his ring finger. Masato moved his ring finger up and down, a sigh escaped his lips. Tokiya noticed his awkward silence and his strange fidgeting. Tokiya placed his phone down and rested on his hand. He looked at Masato, the male looked up and clicked his tongue. He honestly had no idea why Tokiya was giving him… a certain look.

“Ichinose, what is it?” Masato moved some hair out of his own face.

Tokiya rolled his eyes, “You’re doing it again.”

Masato rolled his eyes, “Quiet.”

* * *

 

Days continued to pass, they seemed long and tiring for both of them. However, now it’s a little free day for both of them. Spending the day together was all that the couple could ask for. Just peace between both of them. It was about 12:17 when Masato’s eyes began to flutter open. Ren had him a loose grip, he head rested in the back of Masato’s neck. The blue haired male yawned and slowly moved away from him. Ren groaned just a tad bit in his sleep, he held his grip. Masato rolled his eyes, he turned over to looked at Ren. Masato then placed his lover’s head on his chest. He ran some fingers through his hair. Masato made sure to be ever so gentle with the tangles in his hair.

Ren shifted in his sleep just a tad bit. He nuzzled into his lover’s chest as a sigh escaped his lips. Ren then lifted his head to meet eyes with Masato. The blue haired male continued to play with his hair. Ren gave a soft smile and placed a small peck on his lips. Masato kissed back and pulled him closer. Ren chuckled and pulled his lover on top of him.

Masato placed a kiss on Ren’s lips then pulled away. He grabbed a pillow and shoved on his face. He quickly got off of him as he grabbed Ren’s robe. Masato placed it on himself and took it in his scent. Ren removed the pillow off of his face and chuckled slightly. He turned over onto his side to look over at Masato. The male finished the belt around him as Ren stretched out.

“I’m going to make breakfast, come down when you’re ready.” Masato left the room without another word.

Ren smiled and mumbled to himself, “Of course my love.”

He reached over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer. He pulled out the small box and took opened it. The ring was just the engagement ring, a pretty little band that’ll fit Masato perfectly. Ren just knew it had to fit him, Masato does have nice long and slender fingers. He gave a heavy sigh and ruffled his own hair. He can do this, he’s been waiting to do this for months. Ren finally built up the courage to propose to him. Ren nodded to himself and got out of bed. He grabbed a shirt and placed it on himself. Ren then took a quick turn to the mirror, he parted his bangs the right way. He proceeded to wink at himself then leave the room.

Ren made his way downstairs with the box in his left hand. Masato was facing the stove as he placed some chopped vegetables in the broth. Ren placed the box behind himself on the counter and wrapped his arms around the other male’s waist. Masato almost immediately melted into the male’s embrace. His muscles loosened as he leaned back against the taller male. Ren swayed him from side to side as he leaned his head down to his ear.

“You have no idea how happy you make me,” Ren whispered.

Masato felt himself freeze up, “Ren…”

“It’s been so long since we first met. That night where we splashed each other in the lake. It’s funny how our love started in a lake. Where life is born, yet it’s so mysterious. Our life together… so much blooms, yet we have those times where our lake becomes-”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Just listen to my love,” Ren took a deep breath, “The water is so unpredictable, we never know how it will treat us. Sink or swim right? Well, I feel as if I’m swimming right now. I use to be drowning when we were younger. I didn’t understand you or myself, I nearly reached the bottom. Though now, I swam up to the top with new understandings. I learned that I can appreciate being at the bottom of the lake. You can see new fish and plants. You feel a different texture under your feet. What I’m saying is…” He pulled away as he grabbed the ring behind him, “You taught me new things, Masato.”

Masato turned around, “Ren, what’s making you say all of this? I-”

Ren sighed, “I know I may sound ridiculous but…”

He got down on his knee as he showed him the small box. Masato covered his mouth as the box slowly opened, he couldn’t believe it. Ren took a deep breath, “Please… Marry me, that’s all I ask for. I’ve been wanting to marry you for so long, and I’ve finally asked you. What do you say, Darling?”

Masato felt tears stream down his face, he almost fell to his knees, “Yes… Yes! Ren yes!”

Ren got back up on his feet and placed the ring on his finger. Masato pulled him into a kiss, he never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me if I have any spelling errors or anything like that.


End file.
